Delivering Love
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U-Regina Mills is a hard working nurse, when fate walks into her hospital one day.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Mint18 for beta reading this for me, appreciate it tons!)**_

* * *

"Here," Ruby says as she hands her friend a drink, taking a seat beside her with her own drink in her hand.

"What the hell is this?" Regina asks, holding the glass closer to her nose than her mouth. It smells fruity, just like the first three drinks she's already had tonight. She already had a slight buzz going on.

"It's a red drink," her roommate, Ruby, says as she giggles and takes a drink. "Now drink it. And then turn around and eye fuck McHottie who has been eye fucking you for like three minutes now."

"What?" Regina peeks over her shoulder and sees him seated at a two person high top table. He's alone, both chairs pushed in. His presence alone, even in a busy bar, makes her melt. He was drop dead gorgeous. His hair was cropped short and dark blonde, his features perfectly cut of his jaw, the dark stare of his eyes, it's like he's right next to her, already touching her. His eyes were the most peculiar shade of blue she had ever seen, fringed with the sort of luxurious lashes some women would kill for. Just then he smiled lightly at her, those dimples of his, seemed to scream at her.

Regina turns back to look at Ruby. "He's been staring at me?"

"Yeah girl," Ruby says encouragingly, "I mean, wow. He wants him some Regina. Go give it up girl!"

"Stop that. We came here for drinks." Regina reminded her. Regina was a registered nurse at 23 Tavern Hospital along with Ruby. The two women had come to the bar to let off some steam after a long, hard week of work.

"You've had three drinks. Now four. Now go get laid." Ruby said as she looked at her friend.

Regina snorts and takes a sip of the red drink that Ruby had given her. Myfuckinggosh… it's so good. It's probably because of the ton of sugar used to mask the eight different liquors in it. Those are the deadliest drinks, aren't they? The kind that taste so sweet and yummy, then destroy your mind. Makes you do things that have you regret the next morning when you wake up and don't remember the name of the person who is in bed beside you.

But she needs this. So bad.

"Go," Ruby says. "If you don't, I'm going to go fuck him."

"You have a fiancee already," Regina reminds her friend. She couldn't believe the streak of jealously that went through her.

Ruby waves her off. "But this is not about me. This is about you walking your ass over there to Mr. Hottie, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him into the nearest bathroom and bringing those hot lips of his in for a kiss."

"In the bathroom? Real classy, red," Regina replies sarcastically.

Ruby hits Regina on the arm. Regina thinks sometimes Ruby and her are total opposites. Ruby is a little on the wild side, where as Regina wasn't so much. Ruby has done a lot of crazy things in her life. The wildest thing Regina has ever done was to leave home in the middle of the night, that and marry Chris in Vegas one night. It was the year after she had finished med school, she had met Ruby the very first night. The two had become inseparable ever since.

"Regina, do something!" Ruby punched her on the arm again. "He looks like he's ready to leave."

Regina looks back at the handsome stranger, to see he's still looking at her. He gave no hint of being aloof. One hand rests on the table, near a drink of amber liquid. The other hand is at his side, balled into a fist. But his eyes, his eyes are definitely locked on her.

"Regina!" Ruby hisses at her.

"I know! I know! I'm working up to it," Regina says, gathering her courage.

"It's about time. I don't want to hear from you until your eyes have been rolled back in your head at least twice." Ruby teases her. Regina stands up from her chair and grabs her drink, she takes a deep breath and takes a step. Ruby takes the opportunity and grabs Regina's ass, causing her to jump and scream.

"I hate when you do that," Regina says back to her.

Ruby smirks as she tells her, "I bet you won't mind when it's McHottie doing it."

"Shut up!" Regina smirks as she starts to head over to 'McHottie's' table. As she was making her way over, a group of party goers walked in front of her as they made their way the bar. They effectively blocked her view of the handsome stranger for a few moments, as she finally manuevered around the crowd, her heart stopped as the hunk was no longer at his table.

Regina's shoulders slumped and she bit her bottom lip as she looked around the bar for him. But he was now nowhere to be found.

"Damn," Regina murmured as she looked back at Ruby who put her hands up to ask what had happened.

Regina walked back over to their table, "He's gone. He was there one second and gone the next, he disappeared like smoke."

"He's got to be here somewhere," Ruby commented as she looked for Regina's dream guy.

"Ruby, he's gone." Regina said as she took her drink and finished it off.

"Maybe, the bartender might know who he is," Ruby said as she started to head towards the bar.

"Ruby-" Regina began.

"Regina! This is your chance for some excellent sex!" Ruby reminded her, quite loudly. Regina turned her head to see two women looking at her after Ruby's words.

"How do you know he would even be good sex?" Regina asked.

"Are you blind, Regina? The man practically oozes sex," Ruby said.

Regina had to admit Ruby was right. He had been as beautiful as any human being had a right to be...and yet the air of ruthless power that surrounded him like an invisible cloak removed him from being just an incredible looking man to being a man who drew stares and held on to them.

Ruby grabbed Regina's hand and led her over to the bar, "Excuse me!" Ruby yelled out to the bartender. "Hey! Pay attention over here!"

The bartender, a rather bulky man made his way over there, "Can I help you ladies?"

"The hunk who was over at that table," Ruby pointed at the table where Regina's stranger had been, "who was he?"

"Not quite sure, he paid in cash," the man replied.

"The waitresses? Who waited on him? Maybe they got his name, where he works. His status? Anything?" Ruby tried every outlet she could think of.

"He came to the bar and ordered a drink, paid in cash. And I didn't ask if he was married or not, he's not exactly my type." the man said.

"Smartass," Ruby grumbled as the bartender walked over to wait on some other customers.

"Damn," Regina said, clearly disappointed.

"No worried, we'll find you a cock to ride," Ruby playfully reminded her.

"You never stop do you?" Regina said as they sat down at the bar.

"Hell no! I'm determined to knock those cob webs off you," Ruby said as she motioned to the bartender to refill their drinks.

"I'm more than capable of knocking those webs off, thank you," Regina said as she took her new drink and swallowed a few sips of it.

"It's been too long since you got any," Ruby reminded her. She saw the look pass on Regina's face. "You can't let what happened with Chris be the end of you, Regina."

Regina closed her eyes as she thought of how bad things had gone and ended with Chris. That had been the relationship that she had thought would be the last one for her. One that she had hoped would end with them spending their lives together. But fate had intervened and after a heartbreaking event in their lives, they had parted ways. Forever.

A few tears seeped from her eyes as she thought of what she would never have now.

"Regina, I'm so sorry for bringing him up. I know it still hurts to think about-"

"Let's just stop talking about all this and just enjoy the rest of the night," Regina said.

Ruby was about to say something to Regina, when a voice interrupted them, "Hello...ladies!"

"Jefferson," both women said at the same time as they shook their heads.

"That was quite a reaction if I ever heard one," Jefferson commented as he kissed first Regina's then Ruby's cheek before sitting beside Regina. He ordered himself a drink and turned to look at them. "So what are you two doing in my fine establishment tonight?"

Jefferson owned the bar they were in, The Rabbit Hole. He had bought it a few years ago from the previous owners, giving it a complete makeover. It had taken him a few months to turn it all around, but after a little, a lot, of hard work, he had made it successful. Ruby and Jefferson had gone to college together and had been friends ever since.

"Long week at work, needed to let off some steam to recharge for next week," Regina answered him.

"I see," Jefferson said with a smile as he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I would be more than willing to help you relieve some of that tension."

Regina bit her lip as she grabbed Jefferson by the shirt and pulled him close to her, "Do you think you can satisfy this strong hunger that I have?"

Jefferson was shocked for a few moments then he replied, "I can more than satisfy that hunger."

"Mmm," Regina purred close to him, as her lips hovered near his mouth, "It's a huge hunger, and I just can't quite seem to get it satisfied."

Jefferson looked around and then said, "Why don't we go back to my office and I'll take care of it."

"There's just one question I have before that," Regina asked as she brushed her cheek against his.

"What's that?" Jefferson croaked out, he was getting turned on by her so much at the moment that he didn't know if he would last to his office.

"Well," Regina whispered close to his ear, "can you...make some fried pickles in your office?"

Regina had to laugh at Jefferson's reaction, he closed his eyes and pursed his lips as now both Ruby and Regina were laughing at him.

"Fried Pickles? That's your hunger?" Jefferson asked.

Regina stopped laughing to give him a sort of serious look, "Of course, dear Jeffferson. What else could I have been talking about?" Regina let out a cackle of laughter and had to hold her stomach as she kept laughing.

"Damn Regina. I thought I was good at this," Ruby said as she hit Jefferson on the arm, "Don't sweat it, Jefferson. I'm sure it's not the first time you've had a case of blue balls."

"Evil, you're both just evil," Jefferson said as he brought his arms around both of the ladies and hugged them to his side. He couldn't be mad at either of them, not for long anyways.

"And you love us both for it," Regina said.

"Indeed," Jefferson agreed. "So how was you beautiful ladies week?"

"Ugh," Ruby said with a frown, "Very long week."

"It's a little uncertain with work right now," Regina said as she took another drink.

"How's that?" Jefferson asked.

"We're getting a new chief of staff next week," Regina answered. "We don't know who it is. Or what they'll do with the staff. Will they cut staff? If so, who?"

"Ah, I see," Jefferson said. "Well heads up, if you two do get cut, you can always come here on Friday nights for wet t-shirt night."

"Gee, thanks Jefferson. We didn't know you cared so much," Ruby said sarcastically.

"You know I love you both," Jefferson said. "But I'm also sure that any hospital chief is going to be thrilled to have you two on board their team. Regina, you know your job inside and out. You're always ready for whatever walks into your hospital, and you never give up."

"Thanks, Jefferson," Regina said as he hugged her close to his side, before turning to Ruby.

"And you, Red, you know how to run circles around other nurses. You go charging in and never hold back, always fighting for what you believe in. You're fearless and determined to do your very best for your patients," Jefferson commended her.

"Damn, Jefferson, what's got in you tonight?" Ruby asked as she pulled him in for a hug as well.

"I'm just telling it like it is," Jefferson said, " That big chief would be making a huge mistake letting either of you go. Because if I have to march down to your hospital and tell that person what a dunce they are I will, because no one messes with my two friends and gets away with it."

"We appreciate it, Jefferson. You've made us feel quite a bit better tonight," Regina thanked him for his words.

"Not as much as McHottie would have made you feel," Ruby teased Regina as she rolled her eyes slightly, but also smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who is this 'McHottie' fellow?" Jefferson asked.

"Just someone who was looking at Regina like he wanted her to know what his ceiling looked like," Ruby informed Jefferson as she drunk her shot.

"Tell me all about him, Regina," Jefferson said, "But, wait, why aren't you beneath him right now? I mean I enjoy your business and all but I have been saying how you have been needing to get laid for a while now."

"Okay, just for the record," Regina said as she brought up her finger and pointed it at both of them, "I can get laid when I want to, thank you both."

"You know I'm more than willing to-" Jefferson began.

"Jefferson, thanks for the use of your cock, but I'll know the man when I see him," Regina said as she gave the eye to Jefferson and Ruby.

"Sounds like you saw him earlier," Jefferson said.

"Oh, did she ever? I tell you Jefferson, I bet she was getting wet just looking at him," Ruby said.

"Wow, sounds like this guy made quite the impression on you," Jefferson chimed in as he looked from Ruby over to Regina. Once she made eye contact with him, he raised his eyebrow at her mixed with a smirk.

"Well, it was all for naught," Regina said as she twirled her drink on the table. "He's gone."

"Did you ask John-" Jefferson started to ask.

"He paid in cash," Ruby informed him.

"Oh, damn. Wait, what about my video camera?" Jefferson asked the two women.

"No," Ruby answered. "Let's go check them out now!" Ruby stood up along with Jefferson, causing Regina to snap out of her chair to stop them.

"Wait! This might be a total waste of time," Regina said, putting a hand on Ruby's arm to stop her progress. Jefferson had stopped a few paces ahead, intent

"How?" Ruby asked her friend.

"What if he's married? Knowing my luck he probably is," Regina said as she thought of how she might have flirted with a married man tonight. That was one area she would not cross, she would never get in the middle of someone else's marriage.

"Oh, fuck it, Regina. If he is, then we'll just have to get him divorced really fast. Operation get Regina laid is on!" Ruby said as she grabbed her arm as the three of them headed to Jefferson's office. Once they were in, Jefferson turned on his computer and looked at the recordings of the cameras from earlier.

After about ten minutes of searching, they finally found their target.

"That's him," Regina said as she pointed at the screen. They watched him go to his table, saw a blonde waitress take his order. After he made a phone call and received his drink.

"I don't see a wedding band," Ruby said happy as she looked over at Regina.

"That doesn't mean anything these days," Regina reminded her as she raised an eyebrow at her friend. "With my luck he's here to get someone for his wife and himself." That was also something she would not do, if she was with one person, she was with one person. She didn't want to share her man, and neither be shared with someone else.

"Will you please stop with the negativity, sour puss," Ruby said.

"I'll be right back," Jefferson said as he got up from his chair and exited his office.

"Seriously, Regina, you got to take a chance every now and then," Ruby said.

"I did that, and look what happened!" Regina said frustrated. She was frustrated with the whole night. She had thought that there might be someone interesting that she could meet tonight, but her hopes had disappeared as the mysterious stranger had.

Ruby took her friend by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Regina, this is not about the past, you're not that person. You're stronger and you have a fighter's heart, don't let what happened in the past keep you from having a future."

"But this guy is a stranger," Regina protested.

"A stranger that has had some sort of effect on you," Ruby reminded her, "Hell, even if it's just to get you back in the game, it's a start."

"But what if all this is for naught? What if he's not really my type? What if he has a wife and kids at home waiting for him?" Regina asked.

"Okay first off, it's taking a chance. If nothing ever comes from it, it's not for nothing. It was an adventure. If he's not your type then you find someone who is your type. And if he has a wife and kids waiting on him, then we find you a Hottie who is single and soooo ready to mingle with your jingle," Ruby said as she hip bumped her friend.

"But what about my-"

"No! No more, Regina. That won't matter with the right person. And he's out there, he might have been in this bar tonight," Ruby reminded her quickly.

"And you deserve someone who can treat you like you should be," Ruby also chimed in.

At the sound of the office door opening, the two women looked up to see Jefferson walking back in, "John is right, he did pay in cash. I spoke with Sam and she said he made a remark that he was new in town and that he was here tonight to get a feel of the city," Jefferson said.

"So that's it?" Regina asked.

"Well, not exactly. I know a few of the other bar and restaurant owners and I'll touch base with them to see if they get someone who looks like your man in," Jefferson offered.

"Okay, first off, he's not my man," Regina said. Looking over at Ruby's raised eyebrow she added, "Not yet, anyways."

"There you go," Ruby encouraged her.

"And second off, we can't go around spying on some guy because he happened to catch my interest," Regina said.

"Yes we can," Jefferson said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"We couldn't," Regina said.

"I think we could," Jefferson added with a smile. He loved to tease her, loved seeing her reactions to it. But while he enjoyed teasing his friend, he also wanted her to find this man who had obviously intrigued her.

Regina let out a small laugh as she looked at him and smiled, "We shouldn't."

"I think we should," Jefferson said, laughing as well. She was going to give in, he just knew it.

"Alright, give it a week and if nothing, then that's all it is," Regina said.

"Agreed," Jefferson said as he put out his hand to shake, and Regina took it and shook once. Regina looked down at her watch and frowned at the time.

Three o'clock in the morning.

Crap!

"Well, this night has been entertaining, but we best be heading home," Regina said. It was way past her bedtime.

"Already?" Jefferson asked with a grown.

"Party pooper," Ruby said.

"Yes. We have to get some sleep to get through next week," Regina said. Dreading already how the week would unfold for them all at work.

"I'll see you two soon?" Jefferson asked as he walked them out of his bar.

"Next weekend, let's have a barbeque," Ruby offered, "bring a guest and drinks!"

"Fantastic, I'll see you two queens then," Jefferson said as he hugged first Ruby, and kissed her on the cheek, followed by Regina, giving her the same treatment. "I hope that by the time of the bar be que, we'll have found your fellow." Jefferson watched as their cab arrived and they were off.

What none of them knew, was that someone else had watched their goodbyes from a dark car that was about to leave the parking garage across the street. He had watched the stunning brunette from earlier, whom he had admired, and her friend in the bar earlier, had seen them when they first walked in. His attention had been focused on the dark haired one with the warm brown eyes. He had watched the way she had played with her hair for a few moments, before her red headed friend had caught him looking at her.

When those eyes had locked with his, his whole world seem to shift. He had smirked lightly at the way she had bit her bottom lip slightly as she had looked over him as he had also looked her over. She had jeans on that showed every curve you wanted to touch, to embrace, to savor. His heart had quickened at the second she had stood up and started to make her way over to him.

Unfortunately fate had intervened, when his phone had started to ring and he looked down to see someone's name. He had left his table and went to walkway to the men's restroom. "Yes, Marian. What is it now?"

A few minutes later he had returned to see his interest leaning in to whisper into another man's ear. They had looked so comfortable with each other. The casual intimacy between them jarred him for some reason.

Well, what did you think? That you're the first man to notice her? Males had probably been following her around since preschool. She's probably head over heels in love with the guy beside her.

Figuring it must be her lover, he had left. He had walked to his parked car across the street, thankful he had not made a fool out of himself in front of her.

He let out a long deep breath as he thought of the long week scheduled after this weekend.

"Well, Locksley. Are you ready to start a new adventure?" He asked himself as he drove to his new apartment. He had moved across the country literally to take this new job, one he intended to give his full attention to. He couldn't let his attraction to someone he didn't know, had never spoken to get in the way of his future plans.

There was more than one person's future that depended on how this new story of his began.


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A/N-Special thanks to Mint18 for beta reading this for me, appreciate it tons! Thanks to all who read, review, and follow.)_**

* * *

The next morning Regina had gotten up after only sleeping about five hours, but when she had decided to join this type of work, she realized quickly that you're not going to get a lot of sleep to begin with. After waking up and fixing herself a quick bite to eat and checking in on Ruby, who was snoring in her bed, she went to go for a late morning run. As she was about halfway into her run on the park track, her mind drifted to the handsome stranger from last night.

She argued with herself back and forth on how stupid and careless she had almost acted. She didn't know this man. She kept thinking that someone like that wouldn't be single. But he had looked at her, really looked at her last night.

"Uh..." Regina groaned out as she took a breather from her run. After a few minutes, she was on her way back home. But once again, her mind drifted to 'McHottie' as Ruby liked to call him. She had to stop herself thinking of him, somehow.

"Seriously, Regina. Who meets their soul mate in a bar?" She asked herself, shaking her head as she was almost home. Later that afternoon, they had friends over and were in the process of a watching Jefferson give a cooking lesson to a friend of his.

"It's all in the way you handle your meat," he promptly told the woman, whose eyes opened slightly at his words, before walking away from him. Regina and Ruby had to burst out in laughter at that.

"And what pray tell are you two laughing at?" Jefferson asked as he put the grill lid down and walked over to where the two of them stood holding their beers.

"Handle your meat? Seriously, Jefferson?" Regina said between laughs.

"It worked on my ex wife," Jefferson argued.

"Ex, being the key word here," Ruby intervened. She laughed as she turned to Regina, who had a serious look on her face,"Oh, Regina...I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Regina murmured as she turned away from her friends for a few seconds to hide her pain. Jefferson looked over at Ruby, both sharing similar expressions of sorrow for their friend.

Jefferson looked at both women, as just both Ruby and Regina's pagers went off. Regina looked and saw that she had a code red at the hospital. She looked at Ruby and said,"Let's go, Red." Together the two women started towards the front of the house. Regina turned back to Jefferson, "Jefferson, will you look after-"

"I got it, just go!" Jefferson called after them as he waved them off with his hand.

The two women took off to the hospital, upon arriving they found out there had been a car pile up with numerous injuries. They quickly changed into a set of clean scrubs and washed up, then they made their way to where their co-workers were already in the process of helping those injured.

Regina was responsible for a five year old little boy who had been brought in, his mother was in the operating room with medical personnel trying to save her life. Regina was cleaning a wound on his right leg where it had been cut by something.

"Where's my Mummy?" the little boy whimpered out, there were tears running down his cheeks even as he tried so hard to be brave.

"Hey sweetie, your mom is being seen by a doctor right now. But you're going to be alright," Regina said, "I'm Regina. What's your name?"

"Ian." The little boy barely whispered out.

"Ian. I like that name. It reminds me of one of my favorite authors, Ian Fleming," Regina explained.

"From the James Bond series?" Ian asked.

"Exactly. I see someone else is a fan of them," Regina said.

"I love them. My daddy gave me a complete set on my birthday," Ian told her.

"That was awfully nice of him. Now, can you tell me how old you are?" Regina asked as she was wiping down his injured leg.

"Nine," Ian said as he held up his fingers to show her.

"Nine already? Why you're practically grown," Regina said as she tapped the tip of his nose, causing him to laugh.

"That's what my mummy always says," Ian said, as he looked around the room, "why isn't she here? Can't the doctor fix her?"

Regina's heart went out to the little boy, "The doctor is working very hard to help your mother, Ian. I'll tell you what, let me go see if I can find some books for you, now I have you all put back together."

"Like Humpty Dumpty," Ian said with a smile.

"Exactly, now you wait right here and I'll be right back," Regina said as she caressed the side of his face and went in search of a comic book of some sort for him. Finding one, she started to make her way back, when, in the hallway she ran into Ruby, "Hey, have you heard anything about the mother that was brought in. I have her son in a room."

"Yeah, the new Dean of Medicine was called in and he's in the operating room now with her. She has a ruptured aorta after the impact from the accident," Ruby informed her, "how's her son doing?"

"He's holding his own. Worried about his mother," Regina says, "I'm on my way now to take him some comic books to take his mind off his mother for a little bit."

"Always thinking," Ruby commented.

"Let me know when she's out of surgery so I can let him know," Regina said.

"Will do," Ruby promised her as the two women parted. The worst part of the crisis was over, luckily no one had lost their life, the last person in the danger zone was Ian's mother.

Regina was spending time between Ian and some of her other patients. Most of them were now resting peacefully. After making her rounds one last time, Regina went to check on Ian again. She was technically off as the crisis was over, but the nurse in her wouldn't, couldn't go home just yet.

Ian was all alone.

His grandmother was on her way but she was still a few hours away as she lived in another state. Regina walked into Ian's room ever so quielyt, not wanting to disturb his sleep. She smiled as she looked at the little figure, she could still see the worry on his sleeping features.

She put a hand to some wayward strands of hair on his forehead, moving them back into place. He moved slightly in his sleep and seemed to curl up into her touch. She took a seat beside him as she waited for news of his mother.

She was awakened by the sounds of a footsteps coming into the room, she opened her eyes and turned around to see...

…the hunk from the bar last night!

"Hello, I'm Robin Locksley, the new dean of medicine," Robin introduced himself, putting a hand out to her to take.

Regina stood up slowly, in disbelief of the man who had captured her attention so intimately and immediately last night, "I'm Regina...Regina Mills, I'm a Registered Nurse here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Regina," Robin said, "Miss Ruby Lucas, told me you were taking care of little Ian while I had his mother in surgery."

"Yes, how is she doing? Ian has been so worried," Regina asked, seeing Ruby in the doorway behind.

Robin smiled slightly as he answered, "She's going to be fine. I repaired her aorta and after a few days she should be well enough to go back home."

"My mummy is going home?" Ian's voice sounded from behind them. Regina turned to Ian and leaned down and smiled as she told him, "I told you the doctor would make her better for you."

"Yay! Thank you, Regina!" Ian exclaimed as he hugged her. Regina was so relieved for Ian, but she also knew that her fantasy man from the bar earlier, was still in the room behind her.

And she had her backside up in the air as she hugged Ian!

Was he looking at it?

Oh, get a hold of yourself Regina! She told herself inwardly.

"Now, I want you to get some sleep tonight and tomorrow if your mom is feeling up to it, I'll take you to her personally," Regina promised the little boy. Ian nodded and laid back down to sleep.

Regina walked out into the hallway, she saw that Ruby was hovering around, pretending to work on the computer that was set up on the wall. Regina turned to face Robin, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I want to thank you on coming in on your night off and on the wonderful job you did in the emergency room tonight, along with the others," Robin congratulated her on a job well done.

"Thank you, Mr. Locksley, uh Doctor Locksley," Regina stammered out.

"Robin, it's just Robin," Robin informed her on what to call him.

"Robin," Regina repeated his name. It suited him, somehow, she thought.

"I was planning on going around to start to meet all the staff one on one in the morning," Robin said as he ran one hand through his hair, "but I guess this is one way to start."

"I'm sure it was quite a way to make yourself acquainted with the hospital," Regina said awkwardly. Ruby looked at Regina and gave her a thumbs up, to keep talking to him.

Robin smiled softly at her attempt, "Indeed. So, can you tell me about yourself, Regina?"

Regina's mouth popped open for a moment, making her pause, before she was able to start to answer him, "I have worked here for six years, I started on the third floor before moving to the Emergency Room."

"You like the thrill of the rush?" Robin remarked on her answer.

"I do. I like being needed, being wanted," Regina said.

"I think that's what we all want to be. For someone to look at us in a way that touches our soul," Robin said.

His words hit Regina to the core. She had always wanted someone to look at her like that. She was at a loss on what to say to him after that. She plainly was at a loss right now. He had some sort of effect on her.

Robin Locksley was charming, that was a given. Her tummy muscles had clenched every time he had smiled at her, his adorable dimples showing clear. She could see every pore of his olive toned skin, the darkly shadowed jawline, the gleam of those brilliant eyes.

He was so gorgeous!

But he was also her boss!

She had to ignore all the overcharged sexual charisma.

"I better let you get home and get some sleep," Robin said, snapping her out of her train of thoughts.

"And you, I wouldn't want to keep you from your bed either," Regina's closed her eyes in agony. Surely she didn't just mention his bed. She opened her eyes and saw Robins smiling at her, his eyes were twinkling and she bit the inside of her mouth, she knew her face had to be slightly red. Not to mention she could also see Ruby in the background making a dirty gesture silently with her hand and finger.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Robin said with a smirk on his face, "Good night, Regina. I look forward to working with you."

Robin turned and walked off, Regina watched as he walked away, watched the way his butt moved in those pants of his. She smiled as she watched.

Ruby made her way over to Regina instantly, "Oh my god. It's him! The sex on a stick!"

"And now he's forbidden fruit," Regina said.

"Why? Just because he's our boss?" Ruby asked, "You can still bang the boss and work here. Besides you wouldn't be the first one to do so."

Regina looked suddenly at her friend, "Wait, you're not saying...you...Doctor Whale?!"

"Victor, if you please," Ruby said with a smile, "And boy could he pleassssee."

"I think I'm going to throw up," Regina spluttered still in shock, "You never told me you and uh, Victor were a thing."

"It was just a one time thing," Ruby said. "Did you get his number?"

"His number? Ruby, I can't ask him for his number. Not now!" Regina replied.

"Why the hell not?" Ruby argued right back at her friend.

"It's not right, he's my boss. I can't go out with the boss, it's unethical," Regina said as she walked over to the nurse's desk and started to enter information about a patient into the computer.

But Ruby was not about to give up, she followed Regina to the desk and turned off the computer in front of Regina, "I know what you're doing, Regina. And it's not going to work."

"What are you talking about?" Regina said as she turned to look at Ruby.

"I'm talking about how every time someone shows an interest in you, you build up this wall to keep them at bay," Ruby said.

"I do not-"

"Please! And don't give me that look," Ruby said as she held up her hand, "Graham, Sidney, Killian. Hell, even Jefferson gave it his best shot."

Regina just pushed her lips together and slightly pouted at the reminder of her actions, "Okay, so maybe I did. Maybe I knew they weren't right for me."

"But you never even gave them a chance, Regina. Maybe this guy is the right guy for you," Ruby said. "How will you ever know if you don't take a chance?"

"But-"

"No buts, Regina!" Ruby stopped her in her tracks, grabbing her determinately by her shoulders as she spoke, "I want you to be happy, above all else. I want you to keep your heart open, I know it's been damaged, but I do believe it's not damaged beyond repair. Please just give someone a chance."

Regina took a deep breath and then said, "I'll try."

Ruby raised her eyebrows at her.

Regina let out a laugh as she said," Okay. If I think he's interested in me, I'll keep myself open for it. But I don't have any expectations. Now do you mind if I get back to work?"

Ruby nodded and went to finish her own nurse's notes.

The following Monday morning, there was a staff meeting on every floor where Robin made his rounds meeting with all the employees. He promised that there would be no cuts in the staffing, to ease their fears. There was more than one sigh of relief from all the staff at his encouraging words.

"I look forward to working with each and every one of you. I'm open to ideas on how to work efficiently at the hospital and I promise to each of you that my door is always open." Robin stated as he finished each one of his meetings.

As he was in the meeting with Regina and the other nurses his eyes drifted to her face more than once. He had found himself seeking her out in the room upon getting up to stand up and start speaking. A few times their eyes had locked on one another with neither shying away from staring at the other. As he had finished his speech, and answered any questions the group had, he had caught her eyes once more and gave her small smile, a smile meant only for her.

Afterwards, Regina was at her desk finishing a chart when Ruby walked up to her. "Can you take my temperature, Regina?"

"Why, are you feeling sick?" Regina asked as she got out her thermometer.

"No, but it was so hot in that room between you and McHottie," Ruby teased her friend.

"Ruby," Regina said as she went back to her work.

"Oh come on, you saw the look, he saw the look, I saw the looks between you two," Ruby said as she winked at her friend.

"I think you need your vision checked not your temperature," Regina said as she continued typing.

"I'll remind of you this at a later date," Ruby said as she walked off. Regina just shook her head as she left.

"Focus, Regina, focus," Regina told herself as she went about her day.

Later in the day, Robin was making his way through Regina's floor when he came across Ruby who looked to be in a hurry," Ruby, right?"

"Yes, Doctor Locksley," Ruby looked a little frazzled.

"It's Robin. You look like you need to leave," Robin commented.

"Yes, I'm sorry but there's a friend of mine in labor right now and I need to go see if I can help," Ruby said as she walked off. Robin decided to follow her as he neared the room, he saw an old friend of his walk out.

"David, how are you?" Robin said as the two men shook hands.

"I'm wonderful, Robin. I'm about to be a father," David said with a huge smile on his face.

"Congratulations. But what are you doing out here?" Robin asked.

"Mary Margaret said I was making her nervous, so she said to take a few seconds," David said. "When did you get into town?"

"About two weeks ago, actually it's my first day here as the chief of staff," Robin informed him.

"Well, congratulations to you-"

"David! Get in here!"

"That's Mary Margaret, I better get back in there, feel free to come in I'm sure Mary Margaret would be glad to see you." David said as he quickly got into the room. Robin followed him in. Mary Margaret was on the bed, with David beside her, Ruby and another nurse were in the room as well, preparing for the newest arrival.

"What took you so long?" Mary Margaret asked as she let out another loud moan.

"I was just out a few seconds, when I ran into Robin," David said.

"Hello, Mary Margaret," Robin said with a smile.

"Robin, it's so good to seeeeeeee yoooouuuu," Mary Margaret let out a loud yell as the next contraction hit her.

"That was a good one," the other nurse said.

Robin looked in that direction and was pleased to see that it was Regina.

Regina looked at the newest person in the room. Great, it was the heartbreakingly handsome doctor. And he was making eyes at her already, or at least that's what she thought he was doing. Give me a break, she thought. Taking a deep breath and putting on her most stony-faced expression, she walked up to him.

"Dr. Locksley," she said, and had to stop herself from wincing at the name. Although it was entirely appropriate. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life: tall, around six two, fair hair, and bright blue eyes. Right now, those blue eyes were boring into her, in a way that made her uncomfortable. Those eyes that made her insides all fragile. She pushed the thoughts that simmered under her cool exterior right back down. "Do you need something?"

"No, I was just here for moral support," Robin answered quickly.

"Well, we might need you to scrub up as Doctor Martin is late and this baby is on its way," Regina said as Robin went about getting his hands washed up and a gown put on him by Ruby. David left his wife's side to speak with Robin about the delivery.

"Okay, Mary Margaret, are you ready to meet your baby?" Regina asked. Regina held her hand, panting in rhythm with her and trying not to think of all her shattered hopes. This had been her dream, having a baby.

Regina had sat down and talked babies with Chris, believing they would be together forever, and safely ensconced in their new house, complete with a nursery. Only that hadn't worked out and Chris had given that dream to someone else, shattering her life.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret asked. "I think I might need to push."

"Not yet, honey," she said brushing her hair back from her face. "Once these contractions have passed, I'll check, but I think we have a little while to go yet."

"OK," Mary Margaret panted.

"Do you want something for the pain?" Regina asked.

"Not yet. I have a high pain threshold." Mary Margaret said. "Thank you, Regina." She smiled at her, and Regina met it with one of her own.

"My pleasure, Mary Margaret. You're very lucky to be having a baby."

"Yes. I know. Do you have a boyfriend now or someone special?"

Regina shook her head. "No. I thought I did. But he … well, he led me on."

Mary Margaret squeezed Regina's hand, hard, as another contraction washed over her. Through gritted teeth, she said, "Robin is a good man."

Regina looked at her sharply. "He may be. But I think I know his type."

"I can guarantee you don't. Look, I know that you've been hurt but I can assure you, Robin isn't like most men."

"Let's not worry about men right now Mary Margaret. Let's take a look and see how things are going."

A few minutes later, the Robin and David approached, "How are things progressing, Nurse Mills?"

"Mary Margaret is almost completely dilated. She feels the need to push, but I don't think we're quite there yet."

"OK. Thank you." Then he moved to Mary Margaret, and Regina had to admire how quickly he became the perfect doctor. "Hey, Mary Margaret, sorry about the other doctor not showing up."

Mary Margaret's gaze slid to the Robin and then to Regina, and something registered there as fact. "It's okay."

He smiled reassuringly, and Regina's heart thumped in her chest. He sure to goodness was godlike, and a feeling awakened in her that she had promised herself would stay buried for a long time. Her emotions had got the better of her before; there was no way she was about to fall for another doctor. So she reminded herself of Chris and the way he had treated her, but faced with the beautiful smile of Dr. Robin Locksley, she found it didn't hurt so badly anymore. But rather than feel comforted, she felt afraid. It was as if it was all happening again, and she felt weak.

"Nurse Mills?"

She came back to the reality, her eyes focused on his, and it was as if they were the only two people in the there. Yet his smile was one of kindness and patience, not the alpha male who was out for a conquest. Not the knowing smile Chris had given her when she had declared her undying love to him.

"Yes, Doctor."

"I think we're nearly ready." He turned back to Mary Margaret. "Now, this is going to hurt some more. I won't lie to you."

"More?" she gasped, her contractions strong now.

"Yes, but at the end of it you are going to have a perfect baby. So, between us we are going to help you all we can. And we all know you can do this. Right, David?" Robin asked as he looked at his friend.

"Yes, Mary Margaret, you are the bravest woman I know. You can do this." David replied looking steadily into his wife's eyes. For moment Regina swore the whole world froze. Regina could feel their love; it was as if she could reach out and touch it. Her heart wrenched in her chest. How she would love a man to look at her like that and to know he meant it. The love between Mary Margaret and David was nothing like the sham love Chris had promised her.

Mary Margaret was experiencing another strong contraction; the birth wouldn't be too long now. However, as it passed over her, she gasped, "I'm not so sure I can do this."

"You can do it. Now, if you are ready. You will be introducing your new baby to this wonderful world. Just imagine holding him for the first time. Keep that in your mind and then I'll direct you. OK?"

"Okay."

David held Mary Margaret's hand and kissed her head; Regina helped her, watching in awe as the baby's head gradually appeared. Helping as much as she could, although she wasn't needed too much, except for moral support. They worked as a team, and within an hour, a small, wrinkled baby lay in new mom Mary Margaret's arms. Beside her, David wept tears of joy and the doctor teared up too.

Regina stood, enraptured by the scene in front of her, her emotions threatening to push her into meltdown. Dr. Locksley looked up and winked at her. Then he smiled. "Come take a proper look. This little fellow will be one to look out for in about seventeen years like his old man."

Mary Margaret looked up, and then leaned forward over the baby and kissed the doctor's cheek. "Thank you so much, Robin."

"No problem, honey. You did all the work."

"Thanks, Robin," David said, his voice choked with emotion.

"Congratulations, David." Then he looked at Regina again. "Come on. This little fellow means there is one more miracle in the world."

Regina felt her heart flutter. She had totally misread this man, and she felt guilty. Taking a step forward, she looked down on the baby. The doctor reached out and held her hand. A shock of recognition passed through her, but although he saw her reaction, he ignored it, simply pulling her forward gently to look at the little bundle in the new mom's arms.

"He's beautiful," she said, and then promptly burst into tears and fled from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Mint18 for beta reading this. And thanks to those who read, review,follow and fav.)**_

* * *

"Go after her," Mary Margaret encouraged Robin.

"I can't. I think I've already scared her off."

"Robin, go. Don't make the same mistakes we did." David looked at him and then shoved him off the bed. "Man up and go and find her."

Other members of their families would soon start to come in. Soon it would be bedlam in here, so Robin thought it was probably the best time to get going. It was either stay in the room with David and Mary Margaret and their little girl, or run out after Regina.

"I'll be back to see you after things have calmed down. Congratulations you two," Robin said.

"OK. Don't worry, Will can get rid of them if we need to," David said.

"Are you sure?" He hated leaving like this.

"Go," Mary Margaret said, shooing him away.

Robin walked out of the room and straight into Ruth Nolan's outstretched arms. "Thank you, my boy. I knew you were the man for the job."

"It was all David and Mary Margaret."

"I'm so thrilled for them."

"They are a fine family, Mrs. Nolan."

"That they are. Anyway, can we see them?"

"Yes. Although Mary Margaret is very tired. I have said half an hour, but I think the shorter your visit, the better."

"Certainly. We just want to see her for ourselves. A baby at last. I never thought she would find a mate, you know. Now it's your turn, Robin. Plenty of women lining up. Shame none of them are the one."

"There's always hope, Mrs. Nolan."

"And little Roland, he needs a mother."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Robin said, smiling slightly.

"Good boy." Ruth hugged Robin one more time and then disappeared into the delivery suite with the rest of Mary Margaret and David's family and friends.

Immediately, Robin began to look for Regina. Where would she have gone? He didn't want to ask Ruby; he didn't want people talking, not yet. So, he stopped to think it through: she would have gone somewhere quiet, the ladies' room? He made his way down the corridor, but before he got too far, he became aware of her. It was almost as if he had developed a sense of her. Part of him was drawn to her, as though they were magnetically charged particles.

Pushing the door open, he went outside, around the corner of the building and there she was, sitting in the small, scented garden. It was for relatives to come and sit when they had lost loved ones, or if anyone needed peace and solitude, or just a good cry. Which was what Regina was doing.

For a moment, he hung back, not wanting to disturb her peace, but as another shudder passed through her, he couldn't hold back: she was hurting, and he had to comfort her—it was his duty as a gentleman. And he really wanted to fulfil his duty, every single last piece of it.

"Here," he said, sitting down beside her and offering her a handkerchief.

She looked at him and took the handkerchief. "Thank you." She dabbed her eyes. "I didn't know anyone still carried handkerchiefs around these days. It's a little old fashioned."

"I'm an old-fashioned kind of guy."

They sat in silence for a moment or two, Robin giving Regina the time she needed to compose herself. After she had dabbed her eyes and then noisily blown her nose, she looked around at him. "I'll launder it and get it back to you."

"No. Keep it. I have a supply of them."

"Is that because you always have someone crying on your shoulder?"

"Sometimes it seems that way. But not always in a sad way. This job has its downs, but it also has its ups."

"Like Mary Margaret and David having their little boy?"

"Yes. My favourite part of the job. A new life, new hope."

"I'm sorry about running off like that. I feel like an idiot now."

"Don't be silly. We all have our moments."

"I seem to have them often."

Robin took her hand in his, and just held it. There was something about her, something that drew him to her like she was a lighthouse, lighting the way for him, a struggling ship trying to get home.

"It's an emotional day all round when a child is born."

Regina's hand jerked in his and she withdrew it from his grasp. He watched her for a few seconds before he decided to take a chance, "Regina, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime?"

She looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "No. I don't know what you think I am, Dr. Lockley, but I am not the kind of woman to screw around on his wife."

"I never thought that you were, Regina. I'm not married, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't," she replied sarcastically. "Listen, I don't know what you've heard about me. But I am not an easy lay. So, unless you want me to file a complaint for sexual harassment, you will leave me alone."

With that, she was gone. Robin just sat there; she might just as well have slapped him around the face. He had made such a fool of himself, coming onto her like that. He should have waited and gotten to know her first, now he had ruined things. Why would she think that he was married?

He got up from the bench. Whatever he had done wrong with her, it would have to wait. He had patients to see and Mary Margaret needed to rest; he would make sure to ask her on his rounds if Regina had said anything about him that would make her think such a thing. Right now, he was actually wishing he could press reset on this whole day and do it again. After all the waiting and hoping, he thought he had finally found his soulmate and alienated her in the space of around two hours! That was good going, but what he didn't know was that things were most definitely going to get worse before they got better.

Now she was mad. How dare he think she would just up and sleep with him. She should have stuck to her first impression of him. He was too damn handsome for his own good, and he thought, with his good looks and his easy manner, that she would fall at his feet and into his bed.

Did she have fool written all over her? Or was there a doctor network that spread gossip and rumours? Was it possible that he had been in contact with Chris? No. No one from her old life knew where she had gone. Apart from Human Resources. Would they divulge that information to Chris? Had Chris tracked her here and then spread rumours about her to hurt her?

You're being unreasonable, she thought. Yet the feeling remained. It made her paranoid. As she walked back inside, past Amber at reception—who smiled warmly at her—and into the lounge to get a coffee, she wondered if they all knew. Were they all talking about her behind her back?

Yet she kept picturing Dr. Locksley, seeing him beckoning her over to look at the baby. That was not the face of a corrupted man. Was it? Had her ability to read people left her?

"Hi there," said Amber, coming in to join her. "How did it go? An intense morning for sure."

"Yes," Regina answered. "But the baby was perfect. It all went smoothly."

"That's because our smooth Dr. Robin was in charge."

"You're a fan, then?"

"Oh, sweetheart, the whole hospital's a fan."

"He's a ladies' man?" Her heart beat rapidly; so, she was right, he was a cad.

"Well, the ladies like to think he is. They hound him from pillar to post. It's those boyish good looks of his. But I don't expect you to take much notice of him. Broken heart, is it?"

"I ... I don't know what you mean," Regina answered, scared that her secret really was all around the hospital.

"I don't mean to pry. But when a nurse comes in with crying eyes, I notice. And nine times out of ten, it's because of a man. That's why I told Dr. Robin he would be safe with you."

"Safe?"

"Yes. You know. You wouldn't be interested in him if you were nursing a broken heart."

Regina frowned. "Is that because his partner might get jealous?"

"His partner?" It was Amber's turn to frown. "He doesn't have a partner."

"Oh. I thought Mary Margaret said something about him being in love and having a child."

"Did she?" Amber asked. "Not that I know of. Maybe that's how he's trying to fend off his admirers these days, telling them he's spoken for. Not that that would stop half of them. I tell you, until he is up the aisle and putting a ring on a woman's finger, the women of this hospital are going to drool over him." She sighed. "And if he has a child, that doesn't mean he is married or still married. He deserves to be happy. He's such a good man."

"I guess we're all entitled to our opinions."

Amber laughed. "I was right, you are immune to his charms, you'll get on well with him then. I know there aren't many he lets in, they're like a rabid mob around him. But your heart is sealed up tight. Men, they can be complete bastards, can't they?"

"Yes, they can."

"Well, anytime you want a chat, come find me. I've probably seen and heard more about men then a woman has a right to know. I'm a bit of an agony aunt around here."

Amber moved to leave, her hot cup of coffee in her hand. But Regina decided that there was one question she needed an answer to. "Amber. Did anyone ever contact the hospital about me, before I came here?"

Amber's ears pricked up, sensing juicy gossip. "No dear, did you expect them to?"

"No. I just left my old job a little fast. I didn't want it to reflect badly on me here."

"Well, if they did, I don't know about it. I can ask around if you want. But there isn't much gossip that passes me by."

"Oh." Regina's face dropped.

"Don't worry, Regina. I am very discreet. I'll make some unofficial enquiries." She winked at Regina. "Now, you stop fretting and let go of that man who broke your heart. There's some good ones out there."

"Like Dr. Locksley," Regina murmured.

"Like Dr. Locksley." Amber patted Regina on the shoulder. "Now, a young thing like you should be out there enjoying herself. Why not join me for a drink later?"

"I couldn't," Regina said.

"Why not? It's nothing fancy and there are no rowdy men. It's all a bit sedate, really, but all the same, it's one way to meet the men. It would do you good."

Regina took a sip of her coffee, and thought about it for a moment. Amber was so kind to be offering her the chance to get out of her apartment; it would do her good to look at something other than the bland four walls. And the middle-aged lady in front of her looked as though she enjoyed taking lost souls under her wing; and right now, Regina was beginning to feel very much like a lost soul.

"OK. Just tell me where."

"No. I'll swing by about seven. That way you can't think of some excuse and stand me up. I will not take no for an answer. OK?"

"OK." She took another sip of coffee and then said, "And thank you, Amber."

"My pleasure. I enjoy good company."

Regina went back to work, feeling a little happier. She didn't see Dr. Locksley for the rest of the day. Which she was both relieved about, and also somewhat disappointed. When she was getting ready to go out, after enduring yet another microwave meal, because she lacked the enthusiasm to cook, she took those feelings out and examined them. She had become quite good at trying to work out how she acted the way she did. Eventually she came to the decision that she was simply on the rebound after Chris.

It was natural to want someone to make you feel wanted and attractive, and that was what Dr. Locksley did when he looked at her. Only he made every other woman feel the same way. She had simply misread his kindness, and she must have misunderstood Mary Margaret about him being in love. The one thing that had become clear, as she did her rounds this afternoon, was how popular Robin was. The one question that had rung in her ears, from every single woman, was when Dr. Robin would be coming their way. It seemed he had a magical touch.

Yet in all the comments about him, she was yet to find one single woman who had been asked out by him. Her curiosity about the man grew, and she began to fantasise about him. Had he really asked her out? Or had she just misinterpreted his question about dinner? If she went with what Amber said, he had asked her because he felt safe with her. All she had done was fling it back in his face.

Now she felt bad, and it became obvious that he, in fact, had been avoiding her for the rest of the day because she had been so rude. By the time Amber knocked on the door, looking every inch a vamp now she was out of her work uniform, she knew that tomorrow she would have to find him and apologise to him. All she had to do was get through tonight. Ruby was gone with Victor for a few days.

She needn't have worried. Amber was a bundle of fun, in all the right ways. "You look stunning, Regina. You'll turn heads tonight."

"I hope not," she said, as they walked along the street towards the centre of the city. "I'm really not interested in a rebound relationship." Except with Robin Locksley, she thought and then immediately shut that little voice of betrayal up. She wanted to have a quiet life here, and having a relationship with one of the doctors would lead to trouble, and more heartbreak. Plus, she wanted to settle down and not have to move on. After Chris had let her hurt her so terribly, she had struggled to show her face at the hospital; she knew that everyone there had heard the story. She had left that hospital and city and made a new life for herself.

Thought she was going to have forever with Chris! Silly girl, she should have known she was steamrolling herself into a heartbreak.

Yes, Chris was a heart specialist but it appeared he delighted in breaking them too. She should comfort herself with the knowledge that she wasn't the first he had led on in such a cruel way. But it didn't dampen her shame and embarrassment. All she had to cling to was the knowledge that she had never cheated on him. At least in that way, she had retained a shred of dignity.

"Here we go," Amber said, holding the door of the bar open for Regina to enter.

"Oh, I thought you said it was quiet." She looked around, feeling slightly dismayed at the amount of people who filled the bar.

"This is quiet. The bar over towards the edge of town is much busier. Probably because it attracts people from outside of here. Whereas this one is mainly used by residents. Come on, Regina," Amber said, seeing her dismay. "It's a great way to meet new people. I guarantee you'll have made new friends by the time you go home tonight."

"It will do you good to get out, Robin."

"I'm really not in the mood," Robin said to Killian.

That was an understatement. He just wanted to have a shower and an early night and be able to spend time with Roland. However, he hoped it would clear his head so that he could think through how he was going to deal with the small problem of his Regina.

"Look, an hour, that's all. I'm meeting Neal at the bar around seven thirty."

"OK. I'll be there if I can get Dani to babysit Roland. But an hour, no more." He made to hang up the phone, but then Killian's concerned voice asked the same question he had heard all day.

"Is everything alright with you, Robin? You don't sound your usual self."

Robin kept the long sigh that wanted to escape him firmly in check. He was starting to sound like a lovesick puppy instead of a grown man. "Yes. Everything is OK. Just a hard day at work."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about Mary Margaret. A boy. I spoke to David's dad after he had been to the hospital to see his new grandson. He's very proud. I bet if you come to the bar tonight, you'll be able to take it easy for a little while, plus I'm sure a few rounds of drinks would help."

"I have to work tomorrow, so not too much liquor for me. I'll stick to soda."

"Whatever. I'll buy you water if it means you'll turn up. Neal is already getting anxious."

"I'll be there." Robin ended the call. He had no choice but to go: he was, after all, Killian's best friend. He called Dani, the teenager who lived down the street to see if she could look after Roland. Luckily she could and would be there within twenty minutes. Robin went to tell Roland he would be going out but would be back to tuck him into bed.

"Roland?" Robin called as he walked into his son's room.

"Papa, I colored you a picture," Roland said as he held up a piece of paper from his desk by the window.

Robin took the picture and looked at it, it was of a woman with dark hair and dark eyes holding what looked like a fireball in her hand, "You did a really good job, my boy."

"It's of a magical queen who protects me, I had a dream about her and wanted to draw her," Roland explained.

"Well, then it she is a very good person to take care of my boy," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed his son's forehead. "Roland, I'm going to go see Uncle Killian for about an hour or so, but I promise I'll come back in time to tuck you in for bed."

"Is Dani going to come over?" Roland asked.

"Yes, she's on her way now," Robin answered.

"Okay, I like her. She plays games with me," Roland said.

"I love you my boy, and I'll be back soon," Robin said as he went to go get ready to go out. As he stood there watching his son draw another picture, he thought of finding someone who he could come home to. Someone to help tuck Roland in at night, give him a bath, walk with Roland between the two of them. Someone to lay down beside in bed at night, and just hold, love…

He had started dreaming about one day finding the one. Well, dreams do come true, but that did not mean everything was instantly perfect. He closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over his face.

Regina's face appeared in his mind.

Come on. Pull yourself together. You can win her heart, he thought. But the look on her face when she had ran away earlier made him doubt that.

For now, he headed for the shower. He would wash away all the stress of the day, go and see Neal and Killian, and then come home to tuck his son in. By then he really would be tired and more likely to sleep. That's what he told himself as he allowed the hot water to run over him. He washed his body, feeling his skin begin to tingle. By the time he got out and towel-dried himself, he was feeling a bit more like his old self.

Dani arrived and after telling her he would be back in no more than two hours, he told her to help herself to the kitchen and pantry, also order a pizza if she wanted to for her and Roland. After going upstairs and telling Roland bye and kissing his son's forehead, he grabbed his keys and went out to the bar. He would grab a bite to eat there too, while he talked to Neal and Killian. His stomach rumbled in appreciation of that idea. The bar did decent food, and it certainly beat anything he might conjure up at home, though Roland never complained. Coming home and trying to fix Roland something very nutritional was a battle at times. He was a much better cook now than he had been a few years ago. Immediately his brain chased around the idea of having his soulmate living by his side. He would enjoy cooking for Regina as much as he could cook. They would, perhaps, prepare meals together with Roland, then sit down and share the meal while they talked over their day. Maybe she would give Roland a bath while he did the dishes, together they would tuck Roland in for bed. She could hold Roland in her arms as he read his favorite bedtime story of Robin Hood until Roland fell asleep and then they would sip wine and contemplate the rest of their lives together. Before bed, where he hoped that they would add to their family.

Regina. His mind was so consumed with her that when he walked into the bar he almost completely missed seeing her. For there she was, sitting in a booth with Amber. A regular at the bar, Graham Hunter, was leaning over the table shooting the breeze. Amber laughed and Regina smiled sweetly, oh so very sweetly.

Clenching his fists, he walked to the bar where Neal was seated, waiting for Killian.

"Hey, Robin. Killian is running a little late. I'm so glad you could make it," Neal said.

Robin shook his hand. "Hey, Neal. It's no problem."

"It's good to see you here. I thought we would never get you to move here." Neal said as the two men ordered a round of drinks.

"Things just lined up right." Robin said.

"Robin!" a female voiced called from behind them and before Robin knew it, Belle's lips were on his cheeks and she was hugging him.

"Belle, it's been a long time," Robin said.

"Five years, a lot has changed," Belle said holding up her left hand which showed a wedding ring.

"Congratulations, so who is the lucky guy?" Robin asked as a man walked up behind her then.

"Robert Gold," Robert introduced himself, "Belle's husband."

"Pleasure to meet you," Robin said.

"I can't believe you're here finally," Belle said as she also hugged Neal.

Robin took a sip of his beer. As he did so, his eyes rested on Regina, who was staring at him. Their eyes locked, but the look she gave him had no friendliness in it at all. His heart sank. Had Graham Hunter managed to sweet-talk her into his bed? That man was sex on legs, and he felt his temper rising. Or that guy from that first night he had seen Regina. Jefferson Hatter?

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Killian said. He sat down on the other side of Neal, before he spoke to Robin. "Glad you could make it, Robin. I expected you to cry off."

Robin looked at Killian as he too had a drink. "No. I said I'd meet you. I can't stay long, I promised Roland I'd tuck him in before bed."

"How is the little man?" Killian asked.

"Growing taller every day," Robin said.

"How is he doing with the move?" Neal asked.

"Quite well, he's looking forward to starting school and making new friends," Robin said.

"And Marian?" Killian asked about the elephant in the room.

"I haven't heard from her. Roland has stopped asking about her and for now it's for the best I think," Robin said.

Killian ordered more drinks, Robin didn't have more than one as he caught up with his friends, his mind not fully on the task because his eyes could not stop themselves from slipping back to look at Regina. A stab of jealousy pierced his heart when Graham placed his hand on her arm. What right did he have to touch her?

Robin paid for the beers and passed one to Neal, Robin tipped the waitress well and was rewarded with a kiss on his cheek. Robin glanced over at Regina. Neal looked at Robin closely. "Oh, damn. I know that expression." He turned around and looked at Regina and then back to Robin. "So it finally happened." And then he burst out laughing.


End file.
